A symposium under the auspices of the Society of General Physiologists is planned for September 23-26, 1979, at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, Massachusetts. The general topic of the symposium will be peptide hormones as integrators of visceral, tissue and cellular function. This topic will be examined in 4 areas of general physiological interest: 1) Control of cell division and differentiation, including the regulation of intermediary metabolism; 2) Control of cardio-vascular and osmoregulatory function; 3) Control of gastro-intestinal function; 4) Control of neuronal and neuro-endocrine function, including vegetative and circadian controls. The symposium will include information derived from both vertebrate and non-vertebrate species. The program will be conducted during four morning sessions. Afternoon sessions will consist of contributed papers, generally related to the central theme of the symposium. Prompt publication of the proceedings of the meeting is planned with Raven Press.